Fractured
by Super Batflash
Summary: young justice!kids. A look into the childhood of our favorie sidekicks.


**[Fanfic]**

Title: Fractured

Characters: Conner, Megan, Artemis, Wally

Necessary Warnings: none

Everyone's favorite side-kicks as babies. Just some snippets is all some happy some not so happy but I think it turned out pretty decent. I am so not familiar with Kaldur's childhood which is why he isn't here, and Dick, no offense, is so overrated. I mostly did this because I barely right for Megan or Superboy and Wally and Artemis have been on my mind as of late so there in here to. So enjoy anyway, I guess.

.:.

_(/conner kent\\)_

He's free for a moment, a very brief moment. Two weeks into Project Kr they estimate his age around seven. He's confused disoriented a little scared and hungry. There's a woman standing above him smiling, she seems happy to see him. Conner smiles at her and she smiles back.

She calls him Superboy and he asks her why. Her smile widens and she explains. She tells him about Superman and of his purpose. He didn't like thinking about why he was created he just wanted to hear more stories about Superman, and the woman whoever she was seemed more than happy to tell him all about the man of steel.

It doesn't last for very long at the end of the day she puts him back in the tank and tells him that she'll be waiting for him when he wakes up again. He makes her promise to be there with him so that he won't be scared all by himself.

He doesn't ever see her again.

_(/m'gann morzz\\)_

She is the middle child of sixteen children. There are so many of them it's hard to feel special. Especially when all of them are better at telepathy better at manipulating there shape shifting better at walking through walls...Better at just about everything. It's hard to feel alive in the midst of all that greatness, but it's easy to be forgotten.

Her uncle thinks she's special though. Not perfect but special and unique and just right, at least that's what he said. Megan didn't always see it, but she did like to hear it.

It was no secret that she was her Uncle's favorite and she didn't mind really all that attention a little overwhelming sometimes but in a really good way. J'onn was the strongest smartest man she knew and _he_ thought she was special even when she was just so clearly not.

He tells her one day that if she works hard he'll take her to earth. She's so happy she cries, because that's all she ever wanted to do. Go to Earth see the planet in all its glory and splendor (ha) with her own two eyes instead of just on the TV.

And she does works harder than she ever has in her entire life.

_(/artemis crock\\)_

It's her tenth birthday and her dad's not around for it. He promises to be there for it, or implied it anyway. Whatever it was called he made her think he'd be there for it and he just wasn't. And no matter how hard it hurt to turn ten (double digits!) and not have her own father there with her she refuses to cry. She's just not that kind of girl.

Instead she focuses on the good parts. Like her new Doll her mom got, she's not really into the whole sparkly _girl_ thing but she figures she'll make an exception. Because even though she's only ten she's not stupid, she knows how much the doll costs she's seen on TV a few times, and she knows they can't afford something like this. So she'll play with it and treat it with care because it makes her mom smile and that makes her smile to.

The next day when her dad comes home from where ever he was (that was apparently so much more important than his only daughter's birthday, but then there always seemed to be something more important than her) he runs her though a whole new training regime. It's rigorous and almost too much for her to handle but she does and she's proud of herself for it.

He doesn't wish her a happy birthday and Artemis is pretty sure he doesn't even remember.

_(/wally west\\)_

His parents surprise him with a visit to the fair one day everything is so bright and colorful he never wants to leave. His dad buys him a balloon it's his favorite color red, just like the Flash the greatest hero ever.

He goes on as many rides as he can, especially the really fast ones because those are the most fun -sometimes on the fastest ones it felt almost like he was flying. And ate so much Cotton Candy he pukes, but that was okay because the whole day is so Wally thinks he might actually explode.

When they have to go home Wally cries but his mom promises to help draw a lightning bolt on his balloon just like Flash's and he's too excited to be upset anymore.

The Flash balloon is one of the coolest things Wally's ever owned in all eight years of his life. He ties it to his bed post so that he can fall asleep watching the balloon bob and float as high as it's restraints will let it.

.:.


End file.
